


Definitely Not Safe For Stream

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, RT Extra Life 2017, handjob, have a, ryan kisses all the boys, the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Hey RT Extra Life 2017 what the fuck.





	Definitely Not Safe For Stream

“Yeah? You got a good view?” Ryan teases, glancing over at Gavin and winking before he grabs Chad’s chin to pull him in for a kiss – Chad jumps a little and kisses him right back and Ryan doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth, a groan rumbling in his throat when Chad bites at his lower lip.

Ryan pulls back to kiss Chad’s cheek and dives right back in for more, a hand threading into his hair and murmurs rippling from the group in front of them, their attention snagged by how thoroughly Ryan’s making out with Chad.

“Christ, Ryan, save it for the stream,” Gavin jokes, swirling his beer in his hand.

“I’m not sure we could even _show_ that on the stream,” Jeremy replies.

“I mean, we already got spanking,” Jack points out. “And whatever Miles’ tongue thing was.”

“What, you want some?” Ryan asks, turning from Chad to cock an eyebrow at Gavin. Gavin coughs out a laugh and Ryan reaches over to fist a hand in his shirt and tug him in, too, neatly angling the same time Gavin does to press their lips together.

Gavin shifts closer on the sofa and Ryan keeps one hand on Chad’s shoulder as he twists to kiss Gavin better, their lips smacking apart wetly when Gavin breaks for air – a moment later he kisses Ryan again, opening his mouth and sighing when Ryan returns the favour.

Chad laughs at something someone says and Ryan leaves Gavin with a peck on his cheek to go back to Chad, cupping his jaw and leaning into it.

“Here, I’ll get you,” Jeremy says, and another weight plops down on the other side of Ryan as Jeremy kisses Gavin – the sofa dips again on the other side of Chad and Ryan opens his eyes to see Jack, his arm stretched casually over the back of the sofa.

“You want a turn?” Ryan asks, rubbing a thumb over Chad’s flushed cheek and grinning at him before letting him turn to Jack.

Jack’s arm comes around Chad’s shoulders as Chad goes in for it – Ryan presses a kiss to Chad’s neck and then there’s a hand on his shoulder tugging him around and he’s met with Jeremy’s mouth, pressing firmly against his own before disappearing to return to Gavin.

“Hey, come back,” Ryan complains, dragging Jeremy away to plant a proper one on him, ignoring the whiff of Vegemite still around him and tugging gently on his lip when Jeremy doesn’t open up immediately.

Jeremy pulls back grinning, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning back so Gavin can lean in again, giggling against Ryan’s mouth and planting a hand on Jeremy’s thigh to balance himself.

“How long we got?” Ryan asks breathlessly when he separates from Gavin, turning to Jack.

“About half an hour,” Jack replies, his response half-muffled by Chad’s mouth.

“Enough time for this, then,” Ryan breathes, settling his hands on Chad’s waist and manhandling him onto his lap – Chad chuckles and laughs and Ryan turns to meet Jack, grinning against his lips as Jack curls a hand around his neck and kisses him deeper.

“What are you doing?” Chad asks, as if Ryan’s not already thumbing at the button of his jeans.

“Half an hour,” Ryan murmurs, shooting Chad a glance between hot kisses, groaning again at the rough drag of Jack’s beard against his mouth. “Plenty of time.”

Chad’s hands land on Ryan’s shoulders and Ryan finally pulls away from Jack to pay attention to Chad, popping his button through the hole and tugging down his fly as he leans up to smack kisses up the underside of his jaw.

Chad dips down to capture his mouth again and Ryan feels Jeremy and Gavin shift again – when he peeks at them out of the corner of his eye he sees both of them watching, Gavin’s eyes locked on where Ryan’s palming at Chad over his jeans and Jeremy’s glued to their mouths. Good.

“I’ll make it good for ya,” Ryan promises, brushing his lips over Chad’s cheek and smirking when he feels Chad twitch against his fingers. “Make it _real_ good for ya.”

“Twenty minutes,” Jack says, and kisses Chad as Ryan slips him out from his underwear, wrapping a warm hand around his shaft and stroking slow. He glances at Jeremy and Gavin, pushes Chad’s hips back a little more so they can see better, and Gavin groans against Jeremy’s cheek.

“We definitely couldn’t show _that_ ,” Jeremy breathes.

“Aw, what a shame,” Ryan teases, his scruff catching against Chad’s when he goes in to kiss his jaw again. “Look so good on my lap, Chad.”

“Fuck,” Chad spits, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and his hips jerking up into Ryan’s fist.

“You sore?” Ryan murmurs, dragging his palm over the head and smearing pre-come back down the length. He squeezes a little over the hot skin where Chad got pommelled and Chad jolts, cursing under his breath.

“Oh, you _like_ that,” Ryan growls, gladly obeying the hand that appears on his jaw to kiss Jeremy again, running his fingers over Chad to make him jump and swear again.

“Taking your sweet time, aren’t you?” Chad pants – Ryan taps at his slit and Chad breaks into a rough groan, his hair falling into his eyes as he looks down to watch Ryan jerk him off.

“How much time?” Gavin asks.

“Fifteen,” Jack says, and Ryan leaves Jeremy’s mouth to focus on Chad, tugging down the paint-stained collar of his shirt to pepper kisses over his collarbone, panting hotly against his skin as Chad rocks up into his fist, his arms flexing as he grips the back of Ryan’s neck.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Ryan rasps, his arm working faster as Chad’s breathing gets choppy, the wet sounds of kissing to his left and Jack’s quiet _fuck_ on his right.

Ryan tugs up the hem of his own shirt moments before Chad comes, rising up suddenly to drag him in and muffle his surprised moan with his lips, greedily pressing in deeper as come lands hot on his abdomen, coaxed out with each twist of his wrist and accompanied by a shudder, more pronounced when Ryan deliberately squeezes around the sore shaft.

Ryan breaks to suck in a breath and Chad’s hand slides up to the back of his head to pull him right back in, crushing their mouths together as Ryan lets go of him to wrap his arms around Chad’s waist, flattening his palms to the dip of his spine and humming out a quiet moan when Chad pins him to the sofa.

“Seven minutes,” Jack warns, pushing up off the sofa to go get ready, like Ryan can’t hear the aroused hitch in his voice.

“Well, that’s definitely not enough time,” Chad breathes between them, pulling back with a smirk and planting a hand on Ryan’s chest so he can’t follow. Ryan knits his eyebrows together and Chad calmly tucks himself in

“Sure it is,” Jeremy says, voice tight.

“Not for what I want to do,” Chad says, leaning in to kiss Ryan’s cheek and press his lips to his ear.

“Guess you’ll have to wait,” he whispers, and drops another kiss before sliding off of Ryan’s lap, fixing the hem of his shirt and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, looking completely unaffected save for the flush still pinking up his cheeks.

“Come on, let’s go set up,” Chad says, jerking his head towards the set and spinning around with a cheerful whistle, leaving Ryan there with _Chad’s_ _come_ on his abdomen and Jeremy and Gavin both laughing at him.

“Yeah, you’ll be late,” Jeremy says, clapping a hand on Ryan’s knee to push himself up and go, Gavin with him. Gavin tosses Ryan a flirty wink before leaving the break room, and Ryan groans to himself, flopping back against the cushions as he desperately wills his erection down.

In the distance the donation alarm goes off.


End file.
